


to reap into the abyss

by Chiwibel



Series: Glassy Sky [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Being Reaper Is Suffering (TM), Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Issues, Reaper centric, Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: Gabriel Reyes was a dead man. An intriguing dead man, if you asked Reaper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here, on my tumblr: http://serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com/post/150602654604/gabriel-reyes-gives-me-the-feels-helpreaper2016
> 
> talk reaper76 to me
> 
> also, i'm very very sorry about this, i just had to (apologies for my english)

Gabriel Reyes had been a simple and sad man with a not so simple but really, really sad life.

 

You see, people tended to leave this Gabriel Reyes man behind. His best friends, his lover amongst them, ignored him, and his son (a son that stopped seeing a father when he looked back at his _boss_ ) walked away when he needed him the most. The entire world forgot about Gabriel Reyes, because his moment of glory had come and gone and he was useful no more.

 

Gabriel Reyes was also a dead man. An intriguing dead man, if you asked Reaper.

 

Sometimes, Reyes’ life would play out before his own eyes without any order whatsoever, so Reaper saw Jesse setting a new best score as if it had happened after his resignation. Or remember meeting the Morrisons before entering the _SEP_. It was frustrating at best and downright maddening at worst.

 

Whether he envied Widowmaker or not was yet to be decided, because no matter how perfect her memory was, not being able to feel the consuming hate and the burning anger was so not worth it.

 

Anger fueled him like what he liked to think were the souls of those that had fallen at his feet, it gave him purpose.

 

And yet.

 

And yet there he was, with the famous Soldier 76 in front of him, unconscious on the floor.

 

_Shoot him, be done with him. Be done with everything._

 

_It did not take him much to be done with you._

 

_Kill him make him pay kill him make him pay i love you gabe-_

 

“No”, Reaper told nobody. Gabriel Reyes was dead and whatever had been done to him was not your problem, especially not this because you weren’t him and 76 would never be Jack. Never more, never again.

 

Still, taking care of Talon’s little soldier problem would be beneficial to everyone Reaper dealt with those days. Yes, it would be.

 

He took one of the biotic fields from the obnoxious _blue and red and white_ jacket and activated it, disappearing into smoke not long after. You see (you really don’t), Gabriel Reyes had been (and still was) a simple and sad man. Even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> http://serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Disjointed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508688) by [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante)




End file.
